


In Which Jadzia is polyamorous, but Kira and Worf are not

by halwen



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Multi, Not!Fic, Podfic Welcome, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, jake feels, warning: miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halwen/pseuds/halwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>if Dax hadn't died, she and Worf might have welcomed Kira.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Jadzia is polyamorous, but Kira and Worf are not

Ok, but what about a Kira/Jadzia/Worf ot3? Jadzia has sex with both Kira and Worf, neither of which are sure how this is their life, but Worf and Kira don’t have sex with each other. They’re good friends, and supportive of each other, but neither wants the other as a sexual partner. They’re both comfortable and secure in their relationships, but both are a mite too conservative to have multiple partners themselves. Neither saw themselves in any kind of polyamorous relationship, but after Odo rejoined the Great Link, Kira had been desperately lonely, and Jadzia had suggested that she move in with them, just for awhile.

(In this universe, when a Pah-Wraith possessed Dukat attacked Jadzia in the temple, she almost died, and miscarried her child, but survived. Ezri did eventually come to DS9, but only many years later. She ended up as a counselor on Federation-allied Bajor, after the war, and did much good work there.)

Kira didn’t move in with Jadzia and Worf; she needed space, and they respected that. Jake Sisko did move in with them, a few weeks after she turned down their offer. He was also grieving, but didn’t want to leave the station and the family he had here. When his grandfather arrived on the station some time later, he wasn’t thrilled, but Joseph Sisko was a smart man, and a kind one, and thanked them for helping his grandson. He took a set of quarters a short walk away, and made it clear that Jake was always welcome.

When Jake moved in with his grandfather, several months later, Jadzia and Worf offered the space to Kira again, and this time she accepted. They would never fully combine their living quarters – Kira needed her own space, and always would, and Jadzia and Worf accepted with the grace of people secure in their relationships with her and with each other. Kira had had all the children she wanted, in her surrogacy for the O'Briens, but Jadzia wanted a child, and some years after the three of them settle into their carefully balanced relationship, she gets one. He’s larger than Kira remembers Kirayoshi being, and louder too, but Sergey, named for Worf’s Terran father, smiles at her, and she thinks he’s beautiful.

Their relationships will never not be complicated – Worf is jealous, and so is Kira, and Jadzia often has little patience for either of them. They fight and they talk and they spar when talking gets too complicated, and Kira spends half her time planetside, because the Bajorans need her, and Worf spends half his on or in transit to Qo'noS, because the Klingons need him. Jadzia, as the Federation Commander of DS9, can’t travel with either of them, which makes her cranky and snappish. But they’ve made promises to each other, in the quiet of their rooms and in the company of their family and friends, on Bajor and on Qo'noS and on Trill, and all of them value each other and themselves, and will continue to do so for many years to come.


End file.
